Oops I Stole Your Boyfriend
by xLadyYukix
Summary: Okay, so Sakura might have accidentally hit a dog while driving. And maybe that dog's owner was Ino, who had been her best friend till the blonde stole her boyfriend in High School. And then they had possibly ended up hating each other's guts after that… They really need to talk… And sort out their feelings. Crackfic. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I borrowed Naruto characters' names._

 _In my Thai Class, we had to come up with a skit that involves a conflict and a solution. My group came up with an idea and so I wrote the script down. Suddenly, I thought about Naruto and had this brilliant scenario playing in my head.  
_ _Credits to my friend for helping me think of a title and summary!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

 **Oops I Stole Your Boyfriend**

* * *

 _It's such a tragic really. A pair of best friends since kindergarten till high school in their final year has to end their friendship in a horrible term because of an unworthy guy._

Ino Yamanaka, the hottest female student in Konoha High, stumbled backwards. Why? Because Sakura Haruno, the smartest female student in Konoha High, pushed her. The pinkette angrily yelled out to the blonde haired, "How could you? How could you steal a best friend's boyfriend?!"

Ino slightly lowered her eyelids and frowned in sadness, her lips also tighten in a thin line.

"Sakura…" She finally started. "Okay, let's cut the chase. Behind your back, Sasuke-kun and I together. I love him and he loves me. Do you think really that I would steal him if he didn't love me back? I'm not a low person."

"Stop making excuses! I hate you! I can't believe that you would steal Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave out a disbelieving sighed. "My boyfriend, a guy that I, your best friend, love."

Sasuke Uchiha, the number one want-to-have male student in Konoha High, stepped forward between the girls.

"Girls, girls. Calm down, let's stop this fight. I know I'm handsome, sexy, and hot, but let's be at peace." The raven haired gave a cocky smiled.

Sakura turned to him, pouting. "Sasuke-kun! That girl is stealing you from me, how can I not say anything about it?"

Returning back to Ino and jabbing a finger at her. "And you!" Fierce emerald eyes watched as her own hand went up and slapped across the sky blue eyes' face. "This is just too much, you're really awful. I don't want to see your nasty face ever again!"

Responding with a glare first, she then spoke, "Well, you have an even more 'nasty' face than I do! Only got the brains but your looks. I don't care about you anymore now. Wanna know why? Because Sasuke-kun belongs to me, he always has. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Ino smiled sweetly at Sasuke as she walked over to stand beside him. But he didn't immediately answered and seemed to be hesitating.

She looped her arm with his and nudged her elbow at him. "Come on, honey. Tell her the truth."

Sakura met deep black eyes that she had always loved. "Ino is my real girlfriend."

The young woman's heart shattered to bits of pieces. She went up to him and slapped his face.

"I can't believe you two. Goodbye," she hissed coldly, then turned to walk away. The couple had nothing left to say, but started to go the opposite direction from Sakura.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _It's been ten years ever since that incident. The two women never talked, called or messaged each other, completely stopped being in contact. Eventually, they've both decided to leave it in the past. Although a sacrifice was made, a second chance was given._

Sakura, a successful doctor working in Konoha Hospital, was driving peacefully until she looked somewhere else just for a second. A dog suddenly ran in front of the car and she couldn't stop in time. Luckily for her, the pinkette's car was in the slowest lane and there weren't any cars following behind her, even though the speed she drove was quite faster than it should be in that lane. She pushed the emergency light button for other cars to see and avoid her before unfastening her seatbelt to go out. She quickly went to see the dog that was sadly limping.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, doggy," she said, getting to the dog.

A bit soon after, another woman came out running and cried, "O Darling! O my precious dog! Who? Who could have done this?"

"Ino?!" A surprised voice said out loud.

"Eh?" Finally looking up to see who had killed her dog and called out her name, she gasped in shocked. "Sakura?!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _They won't mess it up, after finally seeing each other again. Both were greatly depressed when their precious bond had ended. Now that the girls are in Ino's home, they'll make it work._

Sitting on the couch for a while, Ino took the lead. She had always been the one to initiate their chatting, the blonde was a gossip queen and great at talking since their school days.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke… I thought about our separation and realised that he wasn't worth it at all. You're my best friend yet I stole your boyfriend, it wasn't right. I'm truly sorry. I missed you so much, everything was so weird and different without you." Sakura was shocked at Ino's sudden statement and apology. But deep down, she knew they had to confront each other anyways.

"Ino… firstly, I want to say that I'm sorry about your dog. For my outburst that day, I'm sorry too. Just like you, I really missed our time together. I can't believe that our precious and strong bond was broken so easily just from loving the same guy, who was actually unworthy. It was so stupid. Forgive me too, Pig." She smiled sheepishly, then she opened her arms as an hug invitation.

"Accepted and I'm glad, Forehead." Ino moved closer and hugged the other girl. After a few minutes, the blue eyes pulled away.

"I guess Darling's death brought me to you," she said.

"D-Darling?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yeah, my dog. It's unbelievable at how we took ten years to meet and talk to each other again, even if it was an accident. However, you were the one actually I loved, only to know when we moved away from each other. Also, you're actually cute, despite what I said a long time ago. So why don't you become my sweetheart instead of best friend, babe?"

Sakura had a huge smiled on her face. "Oh my god! I feel the same way!"

They stared at each other for five seconds, then…

"Sakura!" "Ino!" They cried together at the same time as they embraced again, even more tightly this time.

"I LOVE YOU!" Both screamed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _They were so perfect for each other, it was a wonder of how they failed to notice it sooner. But after some catching up in each other's lives, a question was asked._

"So, what happened between you and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Ino sighed and rolled her blue eyes. "Broke up. That guy was not only a chicken-butthead, but a playboy, piece of trash, and not worth it."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, "You made him cheated on me."

"I-mmmwah." Why didn't the blonde continued? Sakura had closed their distance and crashed her lips with Ino's for an intense makeout. The need for oxygen came, leaving them both panting by the time they part.

"Oops I stole your boyfriend, but I've already stole your heart, ne?" Ino asked breathlessly, winking at her 'lover'.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Sakura and Ino lived happily ever after together when their relationship were accepted by their parents (with some reluctance) and (shocked) friends. However, someone had to finished with an unfortunate ending._

"Where am I?" A messy raven haired guy wondered with a very bad headache.

"HEY!" He started to yelled, getting more conscious.

Apparently, revenge was deliciously satisfying.

The Uchiha had a few more girls other than Ino and Sakura when they were in high school and in a relationship with both girls. The Yamanaka found out eventually, which she slapped and dumped him. She was angry and betrayed. But it made her understood Sakura. Ino got depressed by this because the two no longer had anything to contact each other with after both (unfortunately and regrettably) deleted every possible way to communicate together. Sakura went rage when Ino explained everything about Sasuke and his behaviors, so she demanded that he gets a payback.

Sakura phoned Sasuke since she, for some reason, still had his phone number. Ino kept rolling her eyes as the pinkette used her sweet tone to get the guy to meet her. Being the same playboy he was, the misfortune yet deserving twenty-eight-years old agreed. They got him to meet Sakura at a nightclub, made him drunk (and a fool of himself), then brought his body to a hotel.

First, he was stripped out of his clothes.

Second, he was tied onto a chair.

Third, he was painted everywhere.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke demanded, failing to struggle out of the chair.

Served him right.

* * *

 _Hehehe. My first_ crackfic XD

 _Don't forget to follow_ **By Your Side** _, my first story. Also,_ **Cute Cherry Blossom** _, my first one-shot :D_

 _My group got a seven out of seven, the best grade. Yay! It went really well._ _I had Ino's part, which the character was originally named_ Patricia, _and dang, I didn't know I could act so well. Lol. My friend who played Sakura's part, originally named_ Katelyn _, she's awesome too. Quite a (_ _fake)_ _slap that girl has (to make it look real), my teacher said that it was intense and imagined the fight to break out for real. Everything was great._


End file.
